Wiring connectors of various types are well known in the art. However, such connectors typically are difficult to manufacture, difficult to assemble, and difficult to service, thereby increasing the ultimate cost of use of such connectors.
In one known connector there is provided a one-piece shell and a module is inserted into the shell by longitudinal movement therein. A rib arrangement is provided on the horizontal surfaces of the module, and cooperating keyways are formed on the internal horizontal surfaces of the shell in order to prevent lateral movement of the module within the shell.
However, such a structure cannot be easily converted to an L-shaped, or right-angle connector. Additionally, a separate structure is required for preventing longitudinal movement of the module within the shell. Specifically, a spring structure is required to be attached to the inner surface of the shell and to engage the rear portion of the module ribs in order to prevent rearward movement of the module. In order to withdraw the module for servicing, a specialized tool needs to be applied in order to compress the springs to permit the module to be moved.
There is thus a need in the prior art for simply fabricated L-shaped connector, which is easily assembled, and which requires no further components or tools.